


Le cercle des épines

by malurette



Category: Oniisama E
Genre: Abuse, Fraternities & Sororities, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Two Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Nanako s'est laissée prendre à un mirage, et comment sortir du cauchemar sans souffrir encore plus ?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Très Chère Sœur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325746) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Le cercle des épines  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Oniisama e... (Très Cher Frère)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Misonô Nanako, Asaka Rei, Ichinomiya Fukiko  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Ikeda Riyoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Pacte avec le diable » pour horrible_bingo  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 29 ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600

En entrant dans la Sororité, Nanako ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle fait. Éblouie par le prestige de Miya-sama et la promesse d'amitiés solides au sein du Club, elle ne voit simplement pas dans quoi elle s'embarque réellement, elle ne réalise qu'elle vend son âme, son cœur, qu'elle brade sa vie d'avant. Mais sa meilleure amie de toujours elle-même l'encourage à y aller, et elle croit pouvoir ainsi se rapprocher aussi de Hana no Saint-Just. 

La Sororité est un système de privilèges : elle accueille seulement celles qui sont déjà riches et bonnes élèves et leur offre des facilités supplémentaires pour être encore meilleures... alors que celles en difficulté ne bénéficient d'aucun système d'entraide pour s'améliorer.  
Sans même parler du critère arbitraire de la beauté... Pour celles jugées pas assez gracieuses, être rejetées sur la base de leur physique ne fera que renforcer des complexes. Le tout donne toujours lieu à des médisances, des jalousies, des tentatives de sabotage. Un peu de compétition pousse ces demoiselles à donner le meilleur d'elles-mêmes ? Ça fait surtout ressortir le pire, oui. 

C'est de la poudre aux yeux – oh littéralement, pour celles qui privilégient l'apparence aux qualités humaines, qui n'y voient qu'un festival de mode et de maquillage. 

Nanako accepte sa nomination et entre dans le jeu de sélection sans y croire, mais en espérant, comme tout le monde... Quelques unes sont sûres d'avance d'être prises, et à raison ; d'autres sont tout aussi sûres et pourtant déçues ; nombreuses n'osent même pas...  
Parce que Tomoko elle-même l'avait encouragée à poursuivre, elle ne comprend pas tout de suite qu'en acceptant, elle la trahit. Mais déjà, elle regrette immédiatement : quand les médisances se répandent sur son compte... Elle reste cependant décidée à prouver sa valeur, puisque c'est fait. Si Miya-sama l'a jugée digne, alors il faut qu'elle se montre à la hauteur, n'est-ce pas ?

Cependant le vernis se craquelle. Elle ne sait pas si Misaki méritait plus qu'elle et Mariko ou non de faire partie de la Sororité, peut-être pas si elle est si méchante, mais elle voit la blessure infligée à sa fierté. L'expulsion de Nakaya ébranle ses convictions sur la justesse du système, la méchanceté de Miya-sama envers Saint-Just la désarçonne. Mais comment celle qu'elle voyait comme une princesse, une déesse, peut-elle... elle tombe de son piédestal. 

L'emportement étrange de Miya-sama la laisse terrifiée. Elle n'était qu'un jouet entre ses mains, un moyen d'accès à... elle ne sait même pas quoi. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle lui veut. Elle retient juste la confirmation que ça n'est pour ses piètres qualités personnelles qu'elle est là. Que le système est truqué.  
L'emportement plus terrifiant encore de Saint-Juste elle-même ensuite lui fait encore plus peur. Elle la croyait venue à son secours, elle la traite à son tour comme une poupée, un substitut... 

Décidément, cette Sororité révèle le pire de chacune, qu'elles en soient effectivement membres ou gravitent à sa périphérie, exclues et jalouses. Elle corrompt les plus pures, elle les rend méchantes, elle brise des amitiés !  
Et comment s'en extirper désormais... Aux yeux de celles qui y restent, elle est une traîtresse ; aux yeux des celles qui n'ont jamais pu y entrer, elle est stupide de la quitter et elles ne lui font pas confiance. Tout le monde l'accusera d'être manipulée par quelqu'un d'autre, ou de mentir, ou... Quelles que soient ses raisons et si bonnes soient-elles, on ne verra que la rupture de la loyauté.  
La première campagne de médisances et de harcèlement à son entrée était affreuse, celle à laquelle elle sait qu'elle va s'exposer en la quittant sera encore pire.  
Pourtant, elle se décide.


	2. Toutes leurs problèmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On en exige tant d'elles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Toutes leurs problèmes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Oniisama e... (Très Cher Frère)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Misonô Nanako(/)Asaka Rei, les élèves de Seiran  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Ikeda Riyoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « mental health issues » pour LadiesBingo>   
> **Nombre de mots :** 600+

Les adultes ont tendance à parler de l’époque du lycée comme des années les plus heureuses de leur vie. Ah, quelle idée ! à croire qu’ils ont oublié… C’est décrit comme le temps de l'insouciance, mais le temps de l'innocence est passé depuis longtemps. Nanako ignore si c’est partout pareil ou non, mais à Seiran et cette année en tout cas, les élèves connaissent les tourments du monde adulte, avec la sensibilité exacerbée des adolescentes, et l'impuissance des enfants qu’elles se découvrent tout juste. Elles sont à la jonction du pire de tous les mondes !

Shinobu Mariko souffre d’une peur terrible de l’abandon et du jugement d’autrui. Sa possessivité et son sens de l’exclusivité tournent à la manipulation. Tomoko en est victime et se retrouve isolée.   
Sa rivale Misaki Aya croule sous la pression de l’exigence de la performance.   
La petite Nakaya Junko est la victime d’abus de pouvoir – ancienne camarade de la Sororité, elle est la première à en subir toute l’injustice. Pèse sur elles toutes tellement de pression de conformisme et de dépassement tout à la fois. Dès qu’elle creuse plus loin, Nanako est effarée par les injustices du système. En soi, son élitisme lèse les élèves normales qui n’ont pas accès à ses privilèges. Mais même à l’intérieur… elle découvre la jalousie, la manipulation, la méchanceté !  
Et Miya-sama, Fukiko elle-même sous sa surface de perfection, se révèle cruelle et… tout aussi blessée. Elle est en proie aux attentes des autres, à ses propres attentes déçues ; ses cicatrices plus discrètes que celles de Saint-Just, mais toutes aussi présentes. Et ça n'excuse pas de faire souffrir à son tour les infortunées dont elle décide arbitrairement qu’elles lui sont inférieures ! Rien que les juger ainsi, c’est déjà mal à soi !

Nanako pleure tant et plus, de désespoir devant la situation insoluble et sous l’angoisse de la voir se détériorer plus encore. 

La distance grandissante et finalement la perte de l’amitié de Tomoko lui fait du mal. Découvrir que Mariko y a joué un rôle l’attriste encore plus. Si elle l’aime comme elle le dit pourquoi veut-elle qu’elle soit malheureuse, à la séparer de son amie ? Admettre que Tomoko ne lui fasse plus confiance, c’est un coup encore plus dur. Sa meilleure amie depuis toujours, elle croyait – naïvement peut-être ? – qu’elles resteraient toujours ensemble envers et contre tout. Comment a-t-elle pu douter si facilement d’elle ?   
Elle constate comme les gens peuvent commettre des erreurs parce qu’ils ne se rendent juste pas compte ou parce qu’ils souffrent, puis qu’ils commettent des méchancetés exprès pour… faire souffrir les autres, et ils s’en rendent compte, et c’est encore pire. Elle apprend le doute, la méfiance.   
Nanako garde pourtant les meilleures intentions, préférant croire tant que c’est possible à l’ignorance, à la maladresse, que les gens, que ses amies, que ses camarades, n’ont pas de mauvaises intentions et peuvent se corriger si on leur montre, qu’avec de la persévérance elle pourra changer les choses, faire de son lycée un endroit meilleur, plus juste, et sauver ses amies de leurs propres démons…   
La tâche la dépasse. Elle pleure et s’épuise mais elle continue. Elle n’a pas le choix : ses parents tenaient tellement à ce qu’elle fasse ses études dans ce lycée, elle n’a pas le droit de les décevoir, et elle a appris depuis qu’eux aussi, sans le vouloir, ont blessé quelqu’un d’autre qui lui est cher pour faire leur vie ainsi, alors la moindre des choses, c’est que ce sacrifice ne soit pas en vain. Elle doit en tirer le meilleur, c’est la seule excuse qu’elle peut offrir.   
Et puis elle ne peut pas abandonner Saint-Just ! qu’elle le veuille ou non, elle la sauvera. Avec toute sa gentillesse et sa raison. Avec tout son amour. Il faut qu’elle y croie !


End file.
